


A Push In The Right Direction

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Post-ep 17x16, at least I guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Art and Annie's love story gives Ellie and Nick a push in the right direction.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	A Push In The Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts).



> This number two out of three of the post-ep fics Hellokaelyn asked me to write.  
> I still don't really like how it turned out, but it took me long enough to write it and then eventually edit it so yeah...thought I'd finally post it now that I actually edited it lol
> 
> I already wrote the last post-ep fic too but I still need to edit that too, and let me tell you I like how that turned out even less, just wanted to say that xD
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

“Anybody wanna get a drink?” Nick asked cheerfully as the agents made their way into the elevator.

“Another time. I gotta go home to Delilah and the twins,” McGee declined the offer, making Nick turn to Ellie in hopes of her joining him at least.

The blonde simply shrugged her shoulders, agreeing with a “Sure, why not.”  
It's not like she had other plans, and it's been a while since they'd gone out for drinks.

That's how the two ended up in a their usual bar, sitting beside each other as both of them ordered a drink.  
While they waited for their beverages, Nick initiated a conversation, mentioning their case.

“So...uh, that was quite an interesting case, wasn't it?” The Latino said after clearing his throat.  
He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the story of Art and Annie that had him captivated, something that made him think about himself and Ellie.  
They weren't in a relationship or lovers or anything of the sort, but Nick had known for a while that he had developed feelings for his blonde partner.

She wasn't his usual type, wasn't like the women he normally went out with, and the more he thought about it, he started to realize that maybe that was a good thing.  
The women he'd been with had never really kept his interest for long, their flings had never turned into anything remotely serious.  
Well, except for what he had with Elena, he guessed, but even that hadn't lasted more than a few months before she broke up with him.

Nick couldn't even hold it against her, couldn't be angry at her for noticing the way he had looked at Ellie, how comfortable he'd been around her, not feeling like he had to feign to be any different than he was with her.  
So yes, the Latino could understand why Elena hadn't wanted to be with a man who was in love with another woman, even if he tried to hide it.  
The more Nick thought about it, he figured things never would've worked long-term with Elena anyways...for exactly that reason.

It's been several years since he felt anything like that for anyone, and if he was entirely truthful with himself, he had to admit that in a way those feelings scared him.

Nick was ripped away from his stray thoughts when their drinks were placed in front of them and Ellie replied to what he'd said, agreeing with him.  
“Yeah, it sure was,” she said slowly, apparently also deep in thought.  
“It's a shame they didn't end up together... That she died before they could find their way back to each other,” the blonde added, a sad smile gracing her lips as she remembered their story as well and how invested they'd both been into figuring out how it played out in the end.

Her mind was going in similar directions as Nick's as she stared into her glass, swirling the liquid around in the glass in a circular motion.  
Ellie, too, had started to realize her feelings for her co-worker, though it had taken her until he almost died and was in the hospital to admit it to herself.  
She hadn't wanted to fall for a co-worker again, seeing as both previous times ended badly, she remembered with an all too familiar sting that always came with the memories.

Looking to her right, she saw Nick give a slight nod at her statement, a thoughtful look on his face as he responded.  
“Yeah it is...”

After that, they sat in silence as they downed a few drinks after another, until Nick was starting to border the line of tipsy, a red tinge on his cheeks, but still not yet drunk.  
He promised to himself to not get drunk again, especially not when Ellie was with him... he wasn't the best version of himself when he was drunk, he admitted.  
In contrast to her co-worker, Ellie, whose metabolism was so good she never got drunk, was still completely in her right mind, the alcohol not affecting her senses in the least.

The Latino gulped down one last drink before both decided it was enough for the night.  
“Ellie?” he addressed the woman next to him, making her turn toward him with a “hm?” in acknowledgment.

The words that came out of his mouth next, he figured, might be the influence of the alcohol in his system, and maybe also the result of him wracking his brain about Art and Annie's story and in turn his feelings for the blonde next to him.

“I don't wanna end up like them, you know? Like Art and Annie...” he elucidated, not daring to look at her, instead choosing to stare at his hands in front of him.

But he didn't need to see her face to know that there was a surprised expression on it, which her tone gave away as well as she asked her next question with a slightly guarded voice.  
“...What do you mean?”  
Her heart beat erratically at what he said, at the insinuation behind his words.  
Could he really mean what she thought he was implying...?  
Did he finally find the courage to say it...?

Finally, after a while, he turned to look at her so that her gaze met his, his dark eyes staring deep into her hazel ones as he spoke, as much honesty in his voice as possible.  
“What I'm trying to say is that I have feelings for you, Ellie. I have had for so long...” he slowly said as he took in how her mouth dropped open, eyes widening at his words despite having somewhat expected them after his first confession about nor wanting to end up like the couple whose love story they'd learned of over the past few days.

The blonde was so stunned she couldn't find the voice to speak, couldn't find any words at that moment.  
Turns out, she didn't need to because he continued speaking without a reply from her, his confession so sincere, she clung to his every word.  
It was what she had secretly hoped for since she figured out her feelings for him.

“They ended up letting other people tear them apart, no matter if it was consciously or unconsciously... They should've fought harder for each other. And then Annie died before they could find their way back to each other...  
I don't want that to happen to us, Ellie.  
We both have dangerous jobs, we could practically die any day and I don't want that to happen to one of us and for the other to live with regrets and what-ifs... Not because I was too much of a coward to confess to you or because of Gibbs' rule...  
I've never had the courage to say it until now, and I'm not entirely sure if you feel the same way, but I needed to say this. And I needed to have you hear this. Otherwise I'd regret it for the rest of my life.”

Ellie felt tears starting to gather in her eyes, threatening to flow down her cheeks at his words,- at the clarity he spoke them with- but before that could happen, Nick's hand was on her cheek, his thumb wiping away the wetness, a desperate and hopeful look on his face.  
He was indeed desperate for an answer from her, wanted to hear her reciprocate his feelings and stop giving a damn about rule 12.

And Ellie realized that he was right.  
So she kissed him. Her soft lips landed on his, and it only took a second for him to return her kiss, deepening it by pulling her closer against him, one hand on her waist and the other on her neck, their eyes closed as both felt the kiss right through their whole body, a tingling feeling spreading through it.

After what felt like an eternity, they had to pull apart for air, their gazes still focused on the other's face, both of them smiling.  
“Is my answer clear enough for you?” Ellie teased him a bit, a hand still resting on the back of his neck, her thumb gently stroking his short hairs there.

Throwing some money onto the counter to pay for their drinks, Nick pressed his lips against hers once more in a quick but loving kiss, before he got up and held a hand out to her.

“Come on, let's get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's interested, I'd still like to write some more Ellick fics now that I kinda got back into it so feel free to send in requests if you like :)


End file.
